Talk:Main Page/editcopy/Archive 4
This talk page should be used to discuss things directly relevant to the Main Page or the edit copy. For discussions regarding GuildWiki in general, please use Project Talk:Community Portal. If you have any questions that aren't relevant to a specific talk page, head over to Project:User questions and add it. Failed to mention A while ago I added miniatures to the mainpage edit copy. But I failed to mention it here. Is this something thats useful as a shortcut? inactive user 18:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Wanted to look up a miniature the other day and noticed it still hasn't been added to the main page. Is this a bad suggestion or hasn't anyone seen it? inactive user 10:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::It seems like a useful addition; I can't see any other mainpage item that I would click to find them. --mendel 11:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::It is under the items link but they are quite popular, so it warrants a link on the main page. I also added HoM to the list to balance the display of the two columns but it also deserves to be there as it is a big thing for many people to complete their hall. -- Xeon 13:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Good call Xeon. And thanks for adding. inactive user 21:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Request to use Guild Wiki formatting in another wiki Hello. I am a frequent Guild Wiki contributor. My children have recently started playing Webkinz and I have applied for the adoption of the Wikia Webkinz Wiki. The founder has abandoned the site and it needs A LOT of work. Having used Guild Wiki for the last 2 years, I have become very accustomed to your layout and would like to request use of your formatting and templates for use on the Webkinz Wiki site. Thank you. -- --16:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :As long as your wiki is licenced under CC 2.0 by-nc-sa, your fine RT | Talk 16:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::The formatting stuff from the editing guide isn't "ours" - that is common to all Wikis run on the MediaWikis software. So there are no issues there. The templates, though - yeah, you'd need the same license to be able to use them easily. Otherwise you would need to obtain the permission from each of the editors that worked on those templates. (T/ ) 15:49, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Title suggestion It might be an idea to add the phrase "Guild Wars" to MediaWiki:Pagetitle in some fashion. Helps with search results. 82.32.40.219 19:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Done, and thanks for the suggestion. (-: -07:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The preceding partially signed comment was added by PanSola Hard to find Shouldn't Challenge Mission have a link from the main page? Buzzer 05:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Simply clicking on Mission expands into more options, such as mission lists, challenge missions, and so on. Might be tough to fit Challenge Mission into the mainpage (to be fair, you would want to add Competitive Mission and so on as well). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:48, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that's fair enough. Don't know why I didn't think to click on Mission :/ Buzzer 06:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sometimes things right under your nose are hardest to find. :D I've lost many important items right where the belong... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:34, 6 February 2008 (UTC) "Beloved" CRM? Considering Gaile had very, very few fans, I would recommend the word "beloved" be removed, since it's not exactly accurate. 20:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :ORLY? RT | Talk 20:23, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Of course rly, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up. Serious business. 20:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's the ingame message as well. What are they going to say, "Gaile Gray, our primarily hated CRM is leaving, let's throw a party in her honor" ? no. --Shadowcrest 20:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh, need to get back into GW I think RT | Talk 20:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it's something of a stretch to say that any particular ArenaNet employee is "beloved" (or hated or any other meaningful opinion) by a community that mostly knows pretty much nothing about particular employees at ArenaNet. Quizzical 03:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Game Basics and Gameplay types Is it just me or are they now bumped down a line from "What's new" and "Guild etc."? Maybe it's been like that for a while and I haven't noticed. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Looks fine to me, it's in the upper right corner like it's always been --Gimmethegepgun 02:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::This is what I see. It gets all messed up when I open my bookmarks or history, but even without anything it looks off. (Image deleted) Ezekiel [Talk] 02:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Vertical spacing Why the new vertical centering of each section, rather than the old vertical top alignment? I think having adjacent headers with one slightly above the other as in the new design looks terrible. Quizzical 03:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Refresh yoru cache, if that still doesn't work, report browser version. It is *supposed* to still be top-aligned. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::It was top-aligned until the most recent pair of changes. I'm using Opera 9.27. Quizzical 03:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just aupgraded mine to 9.27 (was on 9.26), still looks fine to me. I think it's a cache issue on your end (Opera is notorious for caching CSS for too long). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) guild wars 3rd birthday party is over The guild wars 3rd birthday party was over since tuesday but hasnt been removed since then, could you please remove it. I would remove it on this edit copy but its not there. so could you delete it please Mr tim 16:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Design I think the new design of GW Wiki with the old Main Page looks quite nasty so someone should either give the wiki template a lighter style or format the Main Page to the style template. Cause that dark background with these light boxes look ridiculous. Gelei 14:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :If you go to special:preferences you can change the skin of GWiki any time you want, for as long the Database isn't locked :P I still have the old (Monobook) skin, so for me the Main Page is just fine. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::New design of GW wiki? GW Wiki would mean this, and the default skin there is the same as the guildwiki skin. What new design?-- 16:01, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Removal of Zaishen Title track also? That has also been a more than a month as of 3 days ago. -- talk 16:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but a total lack of news... doesn't look quite right too :/ I'd say we should wait for the next announcement, like adding new weapons to the HoM. — Poki#3 , 16:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::What we should have done is added the skill split or something. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::True true. -- talk 16:35, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait for something new newbs. Now it lookslike theres nithing going on. 18:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Only thing going on is the devs degenerating update style and wikias degenerating hosting. Not something to announce IMO.-- 18:51, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::just cause its not new doesn't mean its not the newest news. i miss it being there! 19:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) New player guide Under "New Player Guides" it seems like a link to Roleplaying character creation would be useful since one of the first things a new player needs information on is how to create a character. What do people think? Luke1138 22:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :"How to create a character: depending on whom you ask, start with a Nightfall character, or some other campaign. Choose sex and profession at whim. Click "next" repeateadly, type a name, hit "next" again, play through tutorial. Character naming is an arcane art, here's a page full of advice and two talk pages disagreeing with it." That is about the scope I can imagine for "how to create a character". Clearly, you have something different in mind. What? --◄mendel► 23:17, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Please forgive me, I am tired. --◄mendel► 23:19, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :I recommend against it, because the Roleplaying character creation article is not aimed at new players. The considerations touched upon in that article can't be understood by a novice, and that could possibly intidate potential players. As outlined above, the process of character creation is reall yquite simple when you're doing it for the first time. --◄mendel► 23:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::What about adding the article under "Guides" then? So that it would be at the same level of bullet as "New Player Guides". Just seems like something as major as creating your character should have a link on the main page. Luke1138 09:01, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::It just seems that something as minor as creating a new character could by understood by a mentally handicapped 5 year old if they took maybe 2 seconds to take a glance around the screen. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Grinsh, it is obvious that your comment is uninformed by any reading of the guide itself. The guide contains considerations for a player on the advantages and drawbacks fo each campaign for a player who owns more than one campaign and wishes to quickly reach certain areas of the game, e.g. for farming etc. Your 5-yr-old will not know this, but the beginning player does not need to know this, either. --◄mendel► 18:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Wintersday in July Should replace Dragon Festival 2008 imo. 06:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I removed Dragon Festival a week or so ago, but no ones updated the Main Page. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::I added it to the page, but it might need a little work; I'm not sure if we'll have a article for the event, or not. I think most of it's covered there though. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::You dont' need an article for it. All they did was reopen the snowball arena and add a few drops. We don't have pages on weekend events normally. What would you say in the article?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Depends on how big the event turned out being. New drops? New additions to the snowball arena? If there was a bunch of new stuff, it might bear mentioning in its own article. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) --- With the Wintersday in July message the main page columns have gone out of sync. Someone please fix this. -Meridon :I added a linebreak, looks good at my resolution now (1280x1024). —Dr Ishmael 13:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::When I do stuff like that, I take the time to resize the browser window to different widths - at some of which the BR line break looks downright ugly. The double width=50% I added to the editcopy seems to work well, for me anyway, though. --◄mendel► 13:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) "Green" Weapons --> Unique Items It occurs to me that "green items" is a holdover from way back when they were first introduced and no one knew what they were. Now just about everyone knows them as Unique Items, so I think the main page should be updated ([http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=26300 finally]) to reflect their actual name. Not to mention, Green weapons ignores the fact of shields and foci. My suggestion: "Unique items – Special gear dropped by certain bosses." [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Definitely good idea, the link we have that says "Green" goes to Index of unique item lists anyway, so might as well call it what it is. (Should've put this in with the linebreak edit just now, but meh.) —Dr Ishmael 13:08, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to keep it going to the same place, the index page, since that's what most people are probably going to want (rather than the definition of a unique item). —Dr Ishmael 13:11, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Whatever someone else might know them as, I know them as "useless junk" or something to that effect. Calling them "unique" is rather dumb, though, when many players may have the same "unique" weapon, and one player who farms them may have many copies of the same "unique" item. Quizzical 15:51, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well regardless, who goes around calling them Greens anymore? (OK, a lot of people, maybe, but less than call them by their actual name) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::They are Unique items as per "in-game" terms (actually, as per game updates). Thus, we should name them Unique items. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, Ishmael fixed the name, but "Unique items – Unique gear..." seems kinda redundant. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Happy now? :P Also moved it from Weapons to Itams... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Dye / Dyes ? The plural of "dye" is "dyes", true, but I'm going to argue that on this page, it is used in an uncountable (definition 3) sense and thus should not take the plural form. —Dr Ishmael 13:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :The real reason I put it there is that I thought "Mission" looked flagrantly wrong, and checked the others to see if anything else needed to be fixed. With dyes, it's debateable. Quizzical 15:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think "dye" is better. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Search Box MOX Needs punctuation 00:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It's time To take down the emote. It's beginning to attract unsavory attention. 20:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::That was a nice epic fail on the anons part. --Macros 21:08, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hall of Monuments I honestly think this shouldn't be on the main page. It's not something that in my opinion a moderate wiki user will need as a quick access link on the main page. I think the current main page is very good, because it displays almost the entire structure this game is based on in one page. I however also think the HoM is not part of that structure, instead I consider it based on it's structure, like any other area in the game. The hall of monuments just doesn't seem important and/or general enough to put it on the main page. Sure, it contains ending plots to Prophecies and is going to tie the game with GW2, but that should be described in or linked to the EotN page linked to the Storyline header on the main page. Right now, anyone who doesn't own EotN, or to an extent, isn't bothered with the HoM because they are not planning to buy GW2, has nothing to do at all with this link. Of course, the HoM wiki page deserves to be noted on other pages, but in my opinion it just doesn't cut it on the main page. Your thoughts please. Meridon 18:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Thought: Can you suggest an alternative? :) I'll swap it out, but can't think of what to put there... I agree, it isn't such a big deal. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :: Are you referring to an alternative for something to put on the main page, or an alternative for where to put the Hall of Monuments link? If it's the first, I don't really think it needs an alternative. What you could do though is link it to a list of the main ports that connect the campaigns together; or just a direct link to the Port article. If you're looking for an alternative to place the HoM link in, I'd suggest putting it somewhere into the Storyline of Eotn (click storyline on main page and then EotN storyline). I haven't got much experience with the eotn story, so I'll leave that up to others. -Meridon 17:54, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::The first. Just removing a line creates a bigger empty space, which doesn't look as good :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In that case, I would like to suggest linking to the Port article, as this article links the pve player to generally considered the most important location in every campaign. Also, if you're looking for other things to add in the PvP/PvE section on the main screen, I'd like to suggest a link to the Trading or the Economy article, or something similar, as both the player-to-player market and the player-to-NPC market are very big aspects, mostly in PvE of course, but also somewhat in PvP. I'll be looking for other alternatives. - Meridon 15:44, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree - I looked for ages for the info on how to get to other continents on gwiki RandomTime 15:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Missions link It seems like bad form to link to a disambiguation on the main page - imo, we should link it to the Mission article, which has the same links as the disambig but more content, and it would fit in better with the links to Quest and Dungeon. Thoughts? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 19:11, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I remember it used to link to mission, but it was changed at some point. Back to normal now :) Cress Arvein 21:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Halloween So what are our plans for Halloweenafying the Main Page? --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Big picture of Danika zu Heltzer's face replaces main page. (T/ ) 21:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::The same thing we did last year. We put Haloween in the "What's New" section. You want fake cobwebs, you can hang em on your own userpage. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well thats boring... even GWW is doing something new this year... (and I prefer my bloddy mary theme to cobwebs ty!) --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Guess I was wrong about which wiki has the corncob stuck up there.. um.. nose... --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:11, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The only time I ever remember changing stuff just for a holiday was that stupid April Fool's joke. (T/ ) 21:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I thought Project:April Fools 2008 was pretty funny, actually. Cress Arvein 21:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well maybe if you changed stuff you would see how people like it! The same thing during special times of the year is.. boring! --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:49, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You go right ahead and do that, I can't be arsed. (T/ ) 01:39, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::We could put some fan fiction stuff links! Like "The night Entropy stole Halloween from the MainPage" and lots of pumpkins and witches images...and, and, and a contest! Yeah, best photoshopped Hero with Halloween costume image, or something...and moar fan fiction, and role-playing. Yay! reanor 06:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::There is lots of GW artwork that a photoshopping person might use to base a wiki Halloween skin on. These are just the first 30 hallowen-y images I came across while browsing through my concept art folders; going by the numbers, there's going to be 3 times that among the files I haven't gotten to yet. --◄mendel► 09:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) kill the note Someone copied the note at the top over to the main page ("This page is for users to tweak or propose changes ...", and of course that makes no sense. --◄mendel► 23:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :It was Entropy :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Shhhh. (Support my RfA so I can silently fix these things in the future.) --◄mendel► 00:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Books With the new update, would it be a valid request to add a direct link to the Books page on the Main page? VisionOfTheWood 03:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I'd say it's unneeded, the link to the Game Updates page should be enough. This is a large update, but it's not like a new region or event that needs special announcing. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was more concerned with 6 months from now rather than content atm. Granted in that timeframe half of it could change... VisionOfTheWood 04:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I get it. In one of the main sections, not the New section. In that case, I think it's a great idea. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:10, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Link should indeed be put somewhere, though I think we should wait till we actually have the info up and not lots of redlinks (or blue links with no info), hehe (T/ ) 04:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, I was thinking somewhere under the PvE list or under the items list. Not really sure which would be the better application. VisionOfTheWood 05:29, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd say Items list, when we have enough info in the Books page. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Background, Skin, whatever Please get rid of this b*tt ugly background. This is not MySpace! Our eyes will thank you for improved readability. 20:52, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Did you bother to read the site notice? -_- —Dr Ishmael 21:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Screw that it is a stupid idea, ads lag and makes shit hard to read. Why not just force people to register just to see the wiki instead of blinding them until they do? :: Black font on a white-ish background? Here I thought contrasting colours were good. Blue font isnt too bad either. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 21:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::I have read the Wintersday notice, but didn't didn't realize the background that looks like a cloud cover was winter related. My bad, I guess. Does that mean this will only be around for the next 2 weeks? 21:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. And if you register an account, you can set your personal CSS to disable it. —Dr Ishmael 21:35, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you tell me how to do that? The image is fuck ugly. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 19:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Nvm, got it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 19:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ugly? Pfff It's Beautiful! I love the nice cold chilly snow! xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 19:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If background that looks like a cloud cover means the blue-white snow, that is not supposed to be behind the article text (but will be on long pages if you're using IE6). If it's not that, might help us help you. See also Project talk:Wintersday/Wiki decorations. --◄mendel► 23:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Time to maybe drop the Wintersday 2008 and the Wintersday Wiki announcements from the Main page? RoseOfKali 19:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Done, thanks for the heads up! --◄mendel► 20:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Updates function ok i'm very new to this whole editing a page thing so if i'm doing this wrong or w/e please feel free to change it. i was wondering if it would be possible to add an automatic display of when there are new updates. on the official wiki they have in the top right corner a little thing that has the date of the last update. i know this wiki is by far better but it's just not as convent checking the updates here. i don't think it would be a hard thing to add and it would really help not only me but other people. what do yall think? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 96.226.30.88 ( ) 22:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC). :I don't know why, but I dislike doing something just because GWW is doing it. Might just be me. Also I would never use that function myself. And finally, you should sign your future comments with ~~~~, it makes it easier to see who said what, it will automatically convert to a signature like the one after this comment (I did it for you for that comment, I think) Viruzzz 22:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I think most people just disregard the top of the page, for example, you overlooked the sitenotice that says "Have a suggestion for GuildWiki? We'd like to hear it!" (or maybe you previously dismissed that). Concerning updates, when I load GuildWars and it goes to server to update itself, I usually notice; even more so if I'm in the game at the time, and I know that there soon will be a post on the update on GuildWiki, if there isn't already. So I use the handy link to the game updates in the side bar and check. Could you make a case why you need to know about updates when you don't intend to open Guild Wars? --◄mendel► 05:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::The only reason GWW has that thing is because unlike us, they do not have a link to the game updates on the sidebar (left side of page). I would find both features together to be redundant. (T/ ) 17:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Fail Am I the only one who can't access the main page? It's been saying Wikia's server is down, try again in a few minutes for the past several days. --Joseph Leito 01:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I can reach the main page just fine. Cache error, perhaps? (T/ ) 01:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Main page link to pvx... Should it link to the new url instead of the old one? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Well spotted. --◄mendel► 01:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thx. If that's easy to fix... how about this: when I type "pvx" (or "PvX") into the search GuildWiki field, I think it should take us to pvx main page. I tried redirect, but that doesn't seem to do it (b/c it's not within same main space?). Any thoughts? (or different idea on what should happen-> maybe a tiny article about PvX with a link...) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::You should be able to type "pvx:Main Page" or whatever. (T/ ) 03:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I used #REDIRECT pvx:Main Page. The link works fine; the redirect does not. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant you can put that into the searchbox and it should take you to the corresponding PvX page. The redirect won't work because external redirects are not allowed. (T/ ) 03:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Put pvx: in the search box, takes you right to pvxwiki. Use gw: there to get back. Btw, Project:Community Portal#GuildWiki search for your browser. --◄mendel► 10:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::smiling out loud — sure, those in the know can type the shortcuts. I was thinking of the avg visitor, who might not think of adding a ":" (or of the gw abbreviation). Since internal-to-wikia, external-to-gw redirects don't work, I'll put together a 2-sentence article for pvx...so that if anyone types it, they get something...and a simple link to get to where they wanted to be. Thanks for the shortcuts :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem is that an article about PvXwiki shouldn't be in our mainspace. --◄mendel► 03:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Section edit links I added section edit links that link to the editcopy, even from the Main Page. Wait at least a day to move it, so everybody's browsers have assimilated the associated changes to MediaWiki:Common.css. --◄mendel► 11:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Tip of the day The "tip of the day" feature does not work on monobook, and the colors are ugh''ly. Needs work. --◄mendel► 11:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Zaishen Quests Might be useful to add the current Zaishen quest to the Main Page. Some people might want to see what the quest is without logging into the game. Thoughts? If response is positive, I'll make a mockup on the editpage. Kuang Eleven 22:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Myself I think this is a great idea, could just be an extra link to "Zaishen Quests" in the "What's New?" section or or something, as they are new every day.--Edgey 15 14:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, added a mockup, see how it looks. Kuang Eleven 18:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::It would be cool to list it somewhere visible, certainly. However, I disagree with putting it directly on the page like that - it would require ''some admin to check the game every day and edit both pages. Instead, I think there ought to be a page like "Today's Zaishen quests" which is then transcluded as a template on the Main Page. That would also allow for an archive of all past quests, in case we wanted to keep such data. Entropy ( ) 04:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::I put links to the changing content at the top of the "Quick Access Links" page. We can probably put today's zaishen quests in the Monaco sidebar in a flyout as well. --◄mendel► 21:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Nicholas The Taveller I think it would be fine to have a link to Nicholas' current location in the What's new section of the main page. Sha: 21:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing since I use the xfire browser from inside gw. It is nice to have it on the whats new section. I added it, lets see if an admin likes it enough to put up. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think that's not what he meant: you can get that via the sidebar's "quick access links", too, btw. --◄mendel► 19:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I ment to put the direct link to Nicholas the Traveler, one less click is one less click. And it would be the best to do the same as with the Zaischen Quests in the edit copy of main page. To have a list element in this format: Nicholas the Traveler - n of Collector's items, at His Current Location. Sha: 22:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) It bothers me that the information I see today is incorrect -- and the "update" tag just says "Thursday" without a DATE. Having an actual update date would help a lot to winnow out the wrong data. Who updates it, anyway? Random people or Admins? Kalin: 21:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You update it by clicking on the link, it is all automatic, and NEVER more than a day out of date anyway unless the wiki is extremely busy (but not a week). If Spider Legs is wrong, then either the drops don't repeat like we assume they do, or my code is broken: what is he collecting right now? --◄mendel► 23:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) PvX link Update it to point to pvx.wikia.com instead of pvxwiki.com Viruzzz 09:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I've left a note at w:Talk:Interwiki_map#PvX. --◄mendel► 10:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ignore me, testing cache time. pvx:Main Page luv uber :ok, it still does cache these, give it an hour, open, resave this page, and see if that link points to a pvx.wikia.com, if it doesnt, wait 1 more hour, and try again, if it doesnt then. leave me a talk page ping. --Uberfuzzy 04:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Seems to work, all pages with a pvx link should now update. (bot log) RandomTime 06:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ok, we have it straightened out to what happened, but saddly, the fix was to find and disable that pvx interwiki everywhere. :if you think you still need pvx: to work here at this wiki, i can readd it, but i would to encourage people to use the other link now. --Uberfuzzy 20:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sandford info. but no Zaishen Quest? I've noticed that the main page now has the Nicholas Sandford box yet still doesn't have one for the Zaishen Quest. In my opinion the Zaishen Quests really should be added to the main page. The editcopy format for the Zaishen Quest is great, but I really can't say the Sandford information looks appealing. It would be a great addition and benefit (in my assumption) more of the GW community than Sandford information/predictions and saves people a lot of time who want to know what the day's Z-quest is before abandoning in their quest logs. Khazad Guard 17:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :You code it (preferably so the main page can't get defaced) and we'll put it up; if not, you'll have to wait until somebody does it (probably me using SMW, but feel free to beat me to it). We can apparently predict the Zaishen combat now, but that's the least useful of them. --◄mendel► 17:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah didn't know it was coded to automatically update- thought someone just changed it each day so assumed they could do the same for the Zaishen Quest...Sorry! Khazad Guard 09:39, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'll admit I don't know a lot about Wiki programming, but would it be possible to grab this data from wiki.guildwars.com? And would they allow it? They seem to be on schedule with their updates.Tasiden Klath 15:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Nicholas Sandford info Why do we care what Nicholas Sandford is collecting? Shouldn't we have Nicholas the Traveller? Or both? :I don't have a single character in pre-searing, would much prefer nicholas the traveler, I liked the old layout better though, it looks clumsy with the 2 boxes on top now in my opinion. Viruzzz 19:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that many people do have characters in pre-Searing including (a) noobs and (b) perma-PREs. Plus, Nick's collection habits appear predictable. So, including Nick S is a great idea, IMO. That doesn't mean we couldn't have NtT, too. (Requires a different template setup, b/c he is not, as of yet, predictable.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not fond of the new setup - looks ugly, IMO, though maybe that's just Monobook - but solong's we've got Nicky S up there we might as well add Nicky T. We just don't say what he collects next until (IF) he finally loops back. Qing Guang 20:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It is ugly, and I don't care about Pre. 20:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::There is an oldid=1483390}} older version I did, do you like that one better? --◄mendel► 21:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::It breaks the color theme, so not really. although it's a step up form what it is now. Also I think the noobs are generally not familiar with the wiki, and perma-presearing have their own communities elsewhere Viruzzz 22:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I would have liked to use color, but the icon I'm using doesn't have a transparent background, so it would have had to go. --◄mendel► 08:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's a case for putting a link to it on the main page, but displaying the information directly seems kind of silly. One could easily come up with a hundred pieces of information at least as important as what pre-searing Nicholas collects (though most wouldn't change daily), and there obviously isn't room for all of them. That's why the main page is full of links to various content so people can get where they want, rather than trying to put all of the relevant information on the main page directly. Quizzical 21:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::There've been very visible links to it on the "Quick access links" page for a month now. Nick Sandford isn't too high up on yet (although he's not been in the game long, so go figure), but Nick the Traveler is definitely very wanted (and so is Zaishen Challenge Quest). --◄mendel► 22:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Go ahead and give a link to Nicholas from the main page. It's having an entire separate box to prominently put that one piece of information at the very top that is going too far. Quizzical 23:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What about something like this: User:Raj4h/an_idea ? Just a small graphic with a mouse-over? --Raj4h 23:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's an interesting idea. You could do the same with the daily Zaishen Challenge Quests. Using icons might confuse people or have people not notice the information they're looking for, though. Quizzical 23:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I've put it up like that on the editcopy now, but it really needs a transparent background icon to not look ugly. --◄mendel► 08:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::"One could easily come up with a hundred pieces of information at least as important as what pre-searing Nicholas collects" — please do! Thinking about how to make that information more accessible will make the wiki better. --◄mendel► 08:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I would concur that Nick the Traveler is probably of greater significance than Nick S. Mainly, because while many "newbs" have a char in presearing, many do not own Proph and have NO presearing. While I'm no coding expert and couldn't make a box like the current for Nick S. (which is a bit of an eyesore imo), I think a much more eliquent and simple solution would be a link in the "News" box. "Weekly collectors- Nick S (link to his page) and Nick the Traveler (link to his page)" located under the current Zaishen Challenge links, or something to a similar effect. Just a handy, quick way to reach commonly viewed pages. Lord Twitchiopolis 17:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) New Mainpage Replace the campains with a special weekend/Event. Or maybe Inportand Updates or Xunlai Tournament Update. Somthing usefull :P Just a Idee -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Double Nicks = Twice the Fun the new Nick Traveler info looks great. Nice work — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : indeed [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] 17:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Better late than never How about something mentioning the Dragon Festival? 17:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It will be easier to forget it if we never mention it in the first place. Entropy ( ) 04:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Kurz/Lux scrolls earning 2x I've been getting double-bonus for turning in K/L scrolls, although the official announcement doesn't seem to mention this. (Got lucky, since I just assumed it would work without checking.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Zish, Zounty, Zombat? Is there anything preventing updating the upper right corner info box to include the Z-challenge quests? Changing the text, fixing templates, adjust data? Thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : This has been addressed. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Typo in new section Not sure how this works, but I noticed that it said "Todays's Challenges" under the "Currently:" thing. Should just be "Today's" (grammar nerd, sorry).-- 08:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Good catch. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for adding the Zaishen items to the main page - that is very useful! Shadowlance 15:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Glad its helping you Shadowlance. I'm going to have to modify the templates used for those predictions after the next update because of the PvP changes that will inevitably affect the ZCombat cycle. Its likely that the other cycles will be modified too, so predictions might be down for a while. Any suggestions on what to do with that section until we can predict again? -- Kirbman 01:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I would modify the zombat template to show nothing while under construction. Technically, we have no predictions until the pattern becomes evident again. If easy, could you add a toggle to each template to make that quick? e.g. predictable=true/false. If we are really clever, we can figure out how to craft the "Currently" text so that it doesn't need to be changed at all. ::::::Part of the problem is that the Currently box has to be edited on the main page, which i can't edit to exclude certain info while the templates are being regenerated with the new data. I'll probably replace each displayed quest with "TBD" or "currently unknown" or something until they are recorded so that the main page (and the Zaishen Challenge Quest page as well as my calendar don't include false information or bug up. This would require me or users to update the templates ASAP after each new set of quests appears. I personally think that if the actual Oct 1 quests after the update do not match the ones shown by the templates, that the challenges part of the current box should be temporarily changed to only show the current quests.-- Kirbman 05:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Quest order I noticed that someone reversed the order on the Zaishen Challenge Quests. I think this is confusing because they are listed Mission, Bounty, Combat everywhere else, including the order of the in game NPCs, and should be changed back to said order. -- Kirbman 02:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :A good point; I'm not sure why it was changed (I didn't bother to look at the history), but I've switched it to the in-game order. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) It's not the order that bothers me, it's the automated update. Now TA and HB are removed and the zcombat quests says currently unknown while we all know it's GvG today.. Can someone fix this and get at least one day right? I don't know how the forecast works (forecast/zcombat..??) Fleshcrawler Soban 22:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ad display See Project_talk:Community_Portal#Full_page_ad_on_the_main_page.3F. --◄mendel► 01:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hallowe'en is over guys. A F K When 20:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :To change that message, edit Guild_Wars_login_announcements RandomTime 11:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Costumes Should it be under the armor/gear thing now?Ur Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 01:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No double SS/LB yet Seems that the bounty doesn't work yet.. Why? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed now :) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) No interface, no colours... Is it just me, or has the main page lost it's interface... And I can edit all section, I never have seen this. (No it's not the pirate main :O) Maybe it's because of Firefox? -- Jorre22225 07:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :No. It would seem that the MainPageBox class now incorporates an Edit button, which sends you to the editcopy. So clicking that sends you to the editcopy rather than editing the real main page, which is protected against everyone --Gimmethegepgun 08:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Except the cabal administrators, of course RandomTime 09:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, "administrators"... --Gimmethegepgun 03:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I object! GW2 Combat, [[Elementalist armor|'Elementalist Revealed']] DURR TEH DURR A F K When 12:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell are you saying? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) New "Current events" I liked the possibility to look up the quests for the next two days. It often helps to "plan" what you're going to do in Guild Wars (sometimes I wait for a Zaishen Quest if it's in the near future) or helps simply to safe some clicks to the subpages. Maybe there's a possibility to bring the "coming ups" back - in a simple way as the actual one? Because that's what I really like in its current form - the cleaned up design. Kaede 22:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Forget about it. The 7-day forecast is great as well :) Kaede 22:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like it. :) I've personally disliked the previous format ever since I came back from my wiki-vacation last fall - having everything in sentence form just seemed really cluttered and difficult to parse. So I used the addition of the Shining Blade bounties as my chance to clean it up a bit. I realized (after my wife poked me >.>) that some people do like being able to plan ahead, so I created the centralized forecast and linked to it. One extra click shouldn't be that horrible for people to deal with. —Dr Ishmael 22:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The extra click is a big deal. Feels very unfriendly instead of being able to get to business right away. The old format was useful... this is not half as much :( But thanks so much for working on it. --'-shmEk' (talk) 03:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Any way we could get a show/hide javascript to show the next day directly on the main page? RandomTime 05:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could we change it back to this order: ZBounty, ZMission, then ZCombat? rather than bounty, combat, mission? :P --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 05:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree that the "Upcoming" part was great. It didn't make the Main Page unreadable at all and it showed you at one glance what was up in the next three days. I really dislike having to click, because it means loading a new page (since it changes on a daily basis, it can't be cached) and I have other things (like GW) running at the same time, making me wait just a bit too long. I love the businesslike structure, but I wouldn't mind getting the same information at one glance as I used to. Karya Foxstep 12:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Couldn't you simply bookmark the forecast page and go there first? —Dr Ishmael 15:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I find the Quick access links better than the Main page in that regard, being content I want, that's been updated with the forecast RandomTime 17:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::New proposal for 2-day forecast on the editcopy, it is more convienent to have it on one page, at least today and tomorrow, then you can find out what's coming up if it's almost time for the switch. RandomTime 17:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I changed the formatting to make Tomorrow distinct from Today. Doing this for Nick and Wanted doesn't add any vertical space (it uses the empty space that was already there due to the size of the icons), and it only adds a bit more after the Zquests. Also I re-ordered the Zquests as mrguildboi requested. —Dr Ishmael 19:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Nice idea and improvement.... immediately helpful. Thanks a bunch seriously :)--'-shmEk' (talk) 23:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks a lot! --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 03:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, this looks great! 4 more spider legs to go for tomorrow... ;-) Karya Foxstep 08:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I chose the forecast as a bookmark :P But this is really great, so I think I'll now step back again to the main page. Thanks, Doctore! Kaede 22:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :O RandomTime 22:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC)